


spilling the beans

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: Cap-IM Community Gift, Double Drabble, Dramatic Steve Rogers, F/M, coffee theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Even before marrying Natasha, Steve knew: you never got between her and her coffee.Clint still hasn't realised this, somehow.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	spilling the beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap-IM Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap-IM+Community).



> Prompt was liberated from the 616 category, I believe - _dramatic kiss goodbye_. Hope it suffices, I went for the cracky route on this one.

Heels hooked in one hand, Natasha opens the door to Stark Mansion. Jarvis is there to meet her, and takes her blazer while remarking that her presence would be appreciated in the kitchen.

A warning like that doesn’t bear ignoring. By the time she’s at the threshold to the living room, she can hear the yelling.

“Writing your name on it doesn’t make it _yours_ , Clint!”

“I refuse to forfeit!”

Natasha meets Steve’s affectionate gaze.

“Darling,” he announces grandly, “I'll be back.”

He swoops in, curls an arm around her waist and then dips her into a passionate kiss. It’s a little awkward at first, what with Natasha freezing up and almost kneeing him in the balls, but she manages to redirect and lock it across the back of his knee for extra support instead.

He strides out of the suddenly silent room. Natasha raises her eyebrow at Natasha Romanova, who’s eating ice cream out of the tub and smirking. Clint clutches her high-end coffee closer to his chest.

There’s a popping sound, and a deluge of beans pour into his lap and skitter across the floor. He scrambles after them as Natasha laughs.

Good job Steve is buying more.


End file.
